


Cotton candy

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: To Šóèùł :)
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Cotton candy

Maeshima is standing in front of the amusement park he had agreed to bring Shinozaki to. He was so shocked when Shinozaki had said that he had never gone to an amusement park before. So Maeshima had forcefully invited Shinozaki on a date to the amusement park that had just opened.

Maeshima kept checking his watch as he waits for Shinozaki. He had already gotten the tickets and has the day planned out ahead of time. He is about to make the most out of Shinozaki’s first experience at the amusement park. “It’s already past our meeting time, where exactly is he?” Maeshima mutters as he leans against the railings.

it probably took another 30minutes before Shinozaki showed up. His hair for some reason is a mess. “You took so damn long.” Maeshima says as he pulls out a handkerchief to wipe away the perspiration on Shinozaki’s forehead. His hands also work to fix Shinozaki’s hair. “I got lost...” Shinozaki admits. Maeshima let out a low chuckle. “Let’s go then.” Maeshima grabbed Shinozaki’s wrist and pulled the white haired boy towards the amusement park entrance.

“I have the day all planned out for you, but we can do whatever ride you think is interesting first.” Maeshima says once they got into the park. Shinozaki let his eyes scan the place before they land on something. “I want to go there.” Shinozaki says pointing to the spot. “Reo, that is the souvenir shop.” Maeshima facepalms. Well not gonna lie but the souvenir shop is actually decorated grandly with all the goods.

“Okay then.” Maeshima didn’t protest or anything and just went to the shop with Shinozaki. There were loads of character goods. Shinozaki ended up taking one of each. Maeshima stared at the white haired boy in shock. “Are you crazy...” Maeshima asks. Shinozaki just handed the cashier his card. Shinozaki just shrugs as he watch the cashier rush to bag his items.

Maeshima pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh god...” Maeshima is not looking forward to the rest of the day. In the park, there are other souvenir shops with their various themes. “I don’t think we are going on rides today.” Maeshima mutters to himself. He doesn’t complain though, all he wants is Shinozaki to enjoy himself.

~~~

The day hasn’t even started yet and Shinozaki has bought every single merchandise available in this whole amusement park. “We should rent a locker of these and go around the park.” Maeshima says as he tries to talk to Maeshima while carrying 3 boxes in his arms. “Oh don’t worry about it, I already called for some people to come bring these back home. We just have to wait for them.” Shinozaki says as he makes his way to the entrance and they waited.

“We should ride that crazy roller coaster first.” Maeshima points to a really twisty roller coaster ride. It goes up and down a lot and there are many turns. “Sure.” Shinozaki says as he hands the last box over to the men in black. “Oh wow, they are really fast...” Maeshima mutters under his breath. Being rich is just different right.

Maeshima took Shinozaki’s wrist and dragged the white haired boy to wait in line for the roller coaster Maeshima mentioned just now. Silence just settle between the two. Their surroundings are still loud. Shinozaki just has a blank look while Maeshima seemed so excited.

Two very different reactions.

The line wasn’t long, mainly since it’s the exam period. It didn’t take long until Maeshima and Shinozaki are directed to the seats on the carriage. The rails were clicked in and their seat belts are put on. Their legs were going to be dangling with no support. Maeshima is basically jumping in his seat.

Shinozaki just stares at Maeshima and didn’t know why Maeshima is excited but he didn’t question and sat still. “Please keep your hands on the rails and enjoy your ride.” The staff said and sent them away with a smile.

The air blew against their faces, Maeshima is just screaming his head off like everyone else. Shinozaki just sat there with his head out of control swinging here and there with the movement of the roller coaster.

When they finally got off, Maeshima looked really refreshed. “Wow, that was such a ride.” Maeshima looks at Shinozaki. He winced at Shinozaki’s posture. “You okay?” Maeshima went over to support him. “Yea... I’m fine...” Shinozaki mutters as he held a hand to his mouth. “Too crazy?” Maeshima smiles sheepishly. Shinozaki lurches and Maeshima rushes the white haired boy to the bathroom.

~~~

Shinozaki sat on the bench like he had his life essence sucked out of him. “I’m very sorry.” Maeshima apologises. “It’s fine...” Shinozaki mutters as he stares up at the sky. “I’ll go get you something to drink.” Maeshima says before he rushes off, leaving the feeling unwell Shinozaki on the bench.

Shinozaki sighs as he continues to look up at the sky and watch the clouds slowly pass him by. There is also a light breeze blowing. “This feels nice...” Shinozaki mutters as he closes his eyes. It might not have been the best, given that he threw up after his first ride. This is probably the best moment in this trip today.

“I’m back!” Maeshima came back running with two cups of drinks and a huge pink cotton candy. Shinozaki raised his eyebrow at the cotton candy. “Why did you get cotton candy?” Shinozaki asks as he takes the drinks from Maeshima. “I thought you would like it. It tastes good.” Maeshima took a huge bite of the cotton candy.

“Babe, you’re eating it by yourself.” Shinozaki smiles at Maeshima’s grinning face. “Right, sorry.” Maeshima tore a piece and held it to Shinozaki’s lips. Shinozaki held Maeshima’s wrists and took the cotton candy from Maeshima’s fingers. Shinozaki licked Maeshima’s fingers clean while looking at Maeshima. The red haired boy has a slight blush on his face.

Maeshima looked away from Shinozaki. “Stop that...” Maeshima mutters as he hides behind the huge cotton candy. Shinozaki chuckles before taking a sip of the drink. “This is probably the worst date we had.” Shinozaki laughs. “Well I didn’t know you couldn’t take the roller coaster.” Maeshima sighs as he flops down next to Shinozaki on the bench.

Shinozaki laughs before placing a kiss on Maeshima’s cheek. “Its fine.” Shinozaki lays his head on Maeshima’s shoulder, “I mean, You’re still my boyfriend.” Maeshima looks at Shinozaki before sighing. There is no way Maeshima could outtalk Shinozaki. “Yea, I guess I am your boyfriend.” Maeshima place a kiss on Shinozaki’s crown. They just sat there on the bench with their pink cotton candy.


End file.
